


She-Wolf

by MocaJava



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/pseuds/MocaJava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is not actually called Bofur. She is also not actually a man. When her husband gets it into his axed head that he'd like to hunt some Orcs and find a treasure, she can't let him go off on his own, even if it means to drag her baby brother along.</p>
<p>But it's been a while since they've had a decent adventure, hasn't it, back in the days when they were young and Bifur's mind was still his own.</p>
<p>And besides, someone said the beer would be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [This prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=8251459#t8251459) on the Hobbit Kink Meme.
> 
> Words in bold are Khuzdul.

“You want to _what_?” 

**”Thorin Oakenshield is organizing a quest to reclaim Erebor. I am going to sign up.”**

“Has that axe finally embedded fully into your brain pan?” 

She can already tell that she won’t talk him out of it; he has that look in his eye.

“Well if you’re going I’m going with you.” When Bifur shook his head Bofa put her hands on her hips. “I bloody well am. If you think I’m going to sit here and fret while you run off to face a dragon you have another thing coming.”

**”They won’t take a woman.”**

“Then I’ll be a man! I’ll put on some of Dad’s old clothes and change my hair, they won’t know the difference.”

**”Bofa...”**

“Come on love,” Bofa straddled him, spreading her skirt over his lap. “It’ll be like the old days. Traveling about, smashin’ in Orc skulls.” _Before your injury. Before I sat by your bedside for months wondering if you’d ever come back to me,_ she thought.

Bifur’s hands settled on her waist. **”I could not bear it if you were lost, my gem. I would not want to go on living.”**

“Well I’m not planning on dying,” Bofa said, wriggling in his lap a bit. “And if I get a share of the treasure too, imagine what we could do with it!”

One of Bifur’s hands moves under her skirt to stroke her leg. **”I hear there will also be free beer.”**

Bofa grinned as she guided her husband’s hand higher. “Well then, I’m definitely going!”

**

Bifur should not have doubted that his lass could pull this off.

Dressed in her father’s old hat and clothes and her breasts bound, she sits next to Bifur in the pub and introduces herself to Thorin Oakenshield as Bofur, Bifur’s cousin. Thorin doesn’t seem to suspect a thing, in fact, he seems more dubious about Bifur than anything else. But Bofa has always had a silver tongue and she quickly puts their future King at ease.

Bombur is also coming. Bofa is not happy about that but her little brother isn’t about to let his sister go on a dangerous quest without him. Besides, Bombur’s got his eye on the baker’s daughter and that treasure will make a fine dowry. They sign their contracts and prepare to meet up with the rest of their Company in The Shire at the home of their Hobbit burglar.

Bofa takes to Bilbo immediately. Bilbo takes longer to reciprocate, as Bofa’s sense of humor is apparently not Hobbit friendly. But the two soon become close and Bifur doesn’t mind, it’s clear the little creature is no threat.

Nori soon begins to hang about Bofa more as well. This is more of a problem, because Nori obviously has more than friendship in mind. Bifur’s rein on his temper has not been the best since his accident and every time Nori checks out Bofa’s arse when his wife bends over Bifur wants to plant his fist firmly in the thief’s face.

One night while they’re at camp Bifur’s mind drifts away for awhile while watching Bombur stir the stew and when he comes to again Nori and Bofa are gone. “Went to get some firewood,” Bilbo tells him, and Bifur doesn’t like the sound of that one bit and goes searching for them.

“Finally got you alone,” the thief’s voice comes. Bifur does not like that tone at all. “Your cousin barely takes his eyes off you, what is he, the protector of your virtue?”

Bifur hides behind a tree and peeks; he sees Bofa with her back against a tree, clutching firewood in her arms, and Nori leaning close to her with a lascivious smirk on his face.

“I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you since the Hobbit’s house,” Nori continued. “Fancy a tumble? No strings, just a bit of fun.”

Bifur’s vision turns red.

He doesn’t remember walking over to Nori and Bofa, but suddenly he’s there and his fist is meeting Nori’s face in a very satisfying manner. Nori goes down, clutching his nose, blood gushing through his fingers.

“Bifur!” his wife cries out when Bifur advances on Nori, ready to hit him again. She grabs Bifur by the arm and whispers in his ear, “Calm down love, remember he doesn’t know. He thinks I’m a lad and your cousin, remember? Please please please...”

The fear in his wife’s voice makes the red haze recede; Bifur lowers his fist and Bofa squeezes his hand before going to help Nori up. “Sorry about that Nori, since his accident Bifur gets some odd ideas, he didn’t mean it.”

Nori headed back to camp, clutching his nose and muttering about how no piece of arse was worth this.

When Nori was gone Bifur pulled Bofa into his arms. **”I’m sorry. Not being able to touch you is driving me mad.”**

“I know love. I miss you too.” She looked around before placing a quick kiss on his lips. “I promise when we get to be alone again...I am going to make it up to you,” she said, looking up at him from beneath her lashes with a gaze that promised many lovely things.

Bifur lays next to his wife that night in camp, unable to touch her, and dreams of the feel of her naked body against his, of sinking into her warmth while she moans his name.

**

They get their chance in Rivendell.

They are offered rooms but Thorin insists that they all bunk together; Lord Elrond assures them that if they change their minds they are welcome to private rooms with large, comfortable beds.

Thorin is away at a meeting with Elrond and Gandalf, so they have a few hours to make use of the offered bed.

They pick a room as far away from anyone as possible and as soon as the door is locked, they’re on each other.

The first round is quick and savage, a release of weeks worth of frustration; they collapse back onto the sheets, Bifur panting like a winded horse against her breast. Bofa lets out an ecstatic giggle and cards her hands through his wild mane of hair.

“Worth the wait?” She asks her husband, who is now kissing and nuzzling the smattering of hair in her cleavage.

**”I’m not finished with you,”** Bifur says between kisses.

“Well i should hope not. Though if I’m walking funny when we meet up with the others it might look suspicious.”

Bifur growls and poises himself over her. **”Don’t care.”** He’s already hard again; he pushes one of her legs up so it rests over his shoulder and sinks into her.

“Oh look,” Bofa breathes as her husband fills her fully, “Suddenly I don’t care anymore either.” She throws her head back and moans, Bifur’s rumbling laughter against her neck as he begins to move.

Two more rounds later they meet up with the others where they’re sleeping for the night. Bofa sits next to Bifur by the fire, cooking a sausage while Bifur roasts some leafy vegetable. If she’d walked in a bit bowlegged no one seemed to have noticed, and she enjoys the pleasant ache between her thighs, reminding her of her husband’s passion for her. She tries to hold onto that feeling for as long as she can...it may be awhile before she gets to feel it again.

**  
Bofa knew that at some point she might be discovered. She was as careful as she could be, bathing alone and wearing baggy longjohns as her underthings so the bindings on her breasts didn’t show when she undressed for bed. She just hoped when she got found out she’d be discovered by someone who wouldn’t tell the others.

She thought, however, that it would be another member of the Company, not the giant, shape-shifting man who was currently their host.

Beorn treated her different from the beginning, making sure she was comfortable, pushing extra food on her. Bofa hadn’t really thought anything of it at first; he seemed to have preferences among the Company, Bilbo in particular.

The third day of their stay Bofa had gone into the kitchen and while she had been climbing up a stool to get something off a shelf she lost her balance and fell...well, started to fall, as she was caught in the large but surprisingly gentle hands of their host.

“If you want something, you need only ask,” Beorn’s deep voice came.

Bofa hoped she hadn’t made him angry; Beorn had voiced his mistrust of Dwarves and she didn’t want him to think she was trying to steal from him. “Just was feeling a mite peckish, was going to see if you had any of those honey rolls left.”

Beorn let out a low, rumbling laugh as he set Bofa down in one of the chairs at the table before taking a basket of rolls off a high shelf and setting them in front of her. “Eat your fill, she-wolf.”

Bofa had a roll stuffed in her mouth and had chewed several times before she realized what her host had just said.

_She-wolf._

Bofa looked up at him and swallowed with some difficulty.

The huge man tilted his head. “Is something the matter?”

“I...how do you know I’m a...she-wolf,” Bofa stuttered.

Beorn looked confused. “It is obvious to me. Is it not to the others?”

“No, and I’d like it to remain not obvious, if you get my meaning,” Bofa said.

“I will not tell them.” Beorn pushed the rolls closer to Bofa. “Eat more. Pup will grow strong.”

“Pup?” Bofa asked in confusion.

“The one growing inside of you.”

It was a good thing she hadn’t put another roll in her mouth, because she would have choked on it. “I’m pregnant?”

“You did not know?”

Bofa shook her head. “No, I...” she hadn’t noticed any signs, but then again she’d been a bit preoccupied with avoiding being eaten by trolls, tortured by Goblins, or decapitated by Orcs.

“You should stay here,” Beorn said. “Where you are going is no place for pregnant she-wolves.”

“We Dwarves are a sturdy lot, I’ll be just fine,” she said with a confidence she didn’t really feel.

Beorn sighed and shook his head. “Such stubborn creatures, Dwarves.” He poured her a giant mug full of milk. “Eat. Drink. Nourish your pup while you still can.”

Bofa ate and drank until she felt fit to burst. After thanking Beorn she slipped off to the room she shared with Bifur and Bombur and shed her clothing to inspect herself. Maybe Beorn was wrong...how could he possibly know anyway?

She unbound her breasts and looked down at them. They looked different, fuller. Her nipples were darker and wider. She felt her waist and realized that she was definitely thicker around the middle.

So it was true. She and Bifur were going to have a baby. It wasn’t the best time for this to be happening but it was still a blessing and she found herself smiling as she pressed her hands to her belly. 

She took Bifur aside after dinner to tell him. The look on his face was not what she expected.

“You’re not happy,” she said, feeling her heart sink.

**”I am. I am,”** Bifur said, tracing her mustache with his fingers. **“Just worried about its safety.”**

“I know, but nothing for it; we’ll just have to do our best to keep it safe.”

**”Maybe you should stay here.”**

“I can’t do that, how would we explain that to Thorin? Tell him the truth? He might kick you out and there goes our treasure.”

**”You are more important to me than any treasure.”**

Bofa looked around to make sure no one was watching before pressing close to her husband. “I know, my love. But imagine the life we can give this child with that wealth. He’ll want for nothing. He’ll never know what it’s like to have your belly gnawing at you so painfully that you can’t sleep. To having other people look down on you because you wear ratty old clothes.” She twined her fingers in Bifur’s beard. “We can give him everything we never had.”

Bifur pressed his forehead to hers. **”The most precious gift we can give this child are two parents that love it.”** He gave a small smile. **”But yes, treasure would also be helpful.”**

Bofa laughed and kissed him before pulling back and looking into his eyes. “I love you.”

**”And I you, my gem.”**

**

Bofa rested her head against the cold bars and sighed; she was really wishing now that she’d stayed at Beorn’s, consequences be damned. Mirkwood had been a nightmare, walking in circles for what seemed like an eternity while the foul magic warped their minds. Fights broke out and Bofa had been terrorized by hallucinations of her husband laid out bloody and lifeless before her.

She didn’t remember being captured by the spiders, just Bilbo freeing her from the cocoon and feeling all dizzy and boneless. Spider venom. She pressed her hand to her belly and tried to push down her anxiety; she wished she was far enough along to be able to feel the baby move, to know it was all right.

In a way, the Elves capturing them was a relief; they were out of that damnable forest and safe. Well, as safe as you could be when you were someone’s prisoner. The Elves were pretty hospitable jailers, all things considered, they were fed regularly and none of the guards laid a hand on them. 

“This place is a luxury inn compared to some of the jails I’ve been in,” Nori, whose cell was directly across from Bofa’s, said. He sat near the bars, looking far too comfortable for the situation.

“Aye, I’m loving this, I may move in for good,” Bofa said sarcastically. She felt a sudden, unexpectedly intense wave of desperation wash over her. She may very well be here for good. Maybe Thranduil was just going to let them rot down here. She thought about her belly growing larger as time passed, and what the Elves would do to her once they realized. She thought about having to give birth here, alone. She might never see her brother or husband again. She let out a sob and tears started streaming down her face.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Nori asked.

Bofa tried to make some sort of response, but she'd have to think up a lie and she just couldn’t focus to do it. She opened her mouth but all that came out was another sob, then another, the tears continuing to flow. Wonderful time for pregnancy hormones to kick in.

“Hey,” Nori said again, his tone surprisingly soft and gentle, “It’s gonna be all right. We’ll get out of here.”

Bofa wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. “Aren’t you worried about your family?”

“Of course I am. But I can’t do nothing about it right now, can I? No point in getting worked up over things I can’t control,” Nori shrugged. “They’re up there somewhere,” Nori said, gesturing to the rows of cells above them, “And they’re not getting beat or worse. Best I could ask for right now.”

Bofa felt her mood lift a bit; Nori was right. There was no point in letting herself get worked up. Besides, it wasn’t good for the baby.

“You know, you’re pretty fetching even when your eyes are swollen and you’ve got snot in your mustache,” Nori said. “Don’t tell your cousin I said that though, my nose just healed.”

Bofa wiped her nose with her sleeve, and found herself laughing. 

**  
Bofa was ecstatic about getting out of that cell and seeing her husband and brother again; she wanted nothing more to kiss her husband silly but they had an audience and Bilbo was herding them all into barrels.

The barrel ride was rough, in more ways than one. The orcs had followed them to Mirkwood and attacked as soon as they hit the water. The Elves suddenly had more immediate concerns than recapturing the Company and they managed to make their escape...not before being jostled about like corks in a barrel, which had Bofa’s stomach rolling by the time they finally reached shallow water and were able to get out of the barrels.

Bofa barely made it to the shore before she collapsed to her knees and vomited.

Bifur was by her side in an instant, hands on her shoulders as she emptied what little she had in her stomach. When she finished she leaned back against him, drawing strength from his warm, solid body.

“Are you all right Bofur?” Bilbo asked with concern.

“Aye laddie. Just got tumbled about a bit too much.” Bofa reluctantly moved away from her husband and got up on shaky legs. 

By the time they get to Laketown Bofa is exhausted, cold and in pain from having had her breasts bound for so long. When they are given dry clothes to change into she goes off to find somewhere private to change. She slips into what has to be Bard’s daughters’ room and nearly sobs with relief as she is finally able to take her bindings off.

“Well, that answers a question,” a familiar voice says from behind her, and Bofa barely manages not to scream and covers her breasts with her crossed arms.

“Had my suspicions from the beginning about you,” Nori said. “Wasn’t totally sure when I propositioned you, never minded either way what my partner’s got between their legs so I figured it’d be a fun surprise. Like unwrapping a present.”

Bofa had been too mortified at first to notice, but Nori wasn’t ogling her, in fact he was looking pointedly away. “I won’t tell anyone. I’d be a hypocrite if I did,” Nori said. 

“You need to get out of here, if Bifur finds you here...” Bofa said, taking the opportunity while Nori’s eyes were averted to slip into the borrowed clothes. “I’m decent now.”

“He’d break more than my nose, I know. Is he really your cousin?” Nori asked, now facing her. 

“Husband,” Bofa said softly.

“Should’ve known. I’ll apologize to him then. And to you. I do respect marriage vows, I’m not a total cad as some make me out to be.” 

“I’ve seen that,” Bofa said with a small smile.

Nori took her hand and bowed slightly, planting a light kiss on the back of it. “He’s a lucky fellow.” 

“What did you mean when you said you’d be a hypocrite if you told on me?” She asked, but Nori had already slipped out.

**

Bofa had not wanted to go into battle. Nor had her husband wanted her to. But there was no way around it, no explanation they could give that would have satisfied Thorin without revealing the truth. So she had followed the others into the fray, Bifur sticking close to her side. 

And they all made it. Somehow, a ragtag group of Dwarves with only a few trained warriors among them had survived.

Not that they got out of it completely unscathed; everyone had been injured in some fashion, some mildly, some more severely like Thorin and his nephews. Bofa herself had taken a hard blow to her shoulder and it had been dislocated and she’d yelled in a rather undignified manner when Oin had popped it back into place.

But that same night, she had also felt her baby move for the first time within her.

Now weeks later, she stood looking at herself in a mirror, wracked with nerves as she took in her appearance. In a few moments she would be walking into the great hall for the celebration, and it would be not as Bofur, but as herself, with her hair done in ribbons and wearing a dress that Nori had procured for her (she’d thought it best not to ask where it came from). She had no idea what Thorin would do when he saw her...when he knew that she had deceived him.

She felt the warm, comforting touch of her husband on her shoulders before he pressed a kiss just behind her left ear. **”You look ravishing, my gem.”** One hand pressed to the soft curve of her belly and caressed it. **”Your beauty is only greatened by the glow of impending motherhood.”**

Bofa leaned back against Bifur and sighed softly. “What if he banishes us?”

**”It matters not. Anywhere with you is home.”** Bifur turned her towards him and kissed her before pressing his forehead to hers. **”Come, my love.”**

Bofa took her husband’s arm as they entered the great hall, shaking with nerves as Thorin’s eyes turned to them.

A slow smile spread across their King’s face as he approached them. “Lord Bifur. Lady...?” 

“Bofa,” she said, curtseying to Thorin, in shock at her King’s lack of surprise or condemnation.

“Lady Bofa,” Thorin said. he broke into a grin and said loudly. “Now that all the ladies of the Company are here, let the celebration begin!”

All of the ladies? Bofa looked around for the first time and her jaw dropped. There was Dori, his... _her_ beautiful silver hair down and spilling in waves over her shoulders. And not far from her, talking to Ori, was Fili, the low-cut bodice of her gown lined with fur to indicate her royal bloodline.

Bofa nearly collapsed into her husband’s arms in relief when she realized that all her worry had been for nothing. They were not going to be punished, or exiled. They were going to have unimaginable wealth and their child would grow up well fed and surrounded by love. Instead she let her husband pull her into his arms and kiss her.

**”Was it worth it?”** Bifur asked her as he gazed adoringly into her eyes. 

“Every moment.”


End file.
